Never Grow Up
by McEvoyer
Summary: Just a little Emma/Snow scene where Snow discusses what she hoped Emma would have growing up. Post-season 2 finale. Fic request.


**I got this request and thought I'd share! Just a little Emma/Snow!**

**Alas, I do not own OUAT.**

They sat quietly on deck, admiring the glistening stars in the night sky. She could feel Emma's anxiety bounding off her and in a quick, brave moment, she weaved her fingers through hers and held on tightly.

"You know how they always say that your children grow up so fast?" she asked, looking straight ahead. "I never really thought about it when I was younger, but lately I've had to. They were right."

Emma's body grew still, anticipating what was coming next. She turned her gaze to their intertwined hands and let out a soft breath, waiting for her mother to continue.

"When you were born – in the short time we had with you," Snow whispered, her voice thick with emotion, "I marvelled at how your entire hand fit around my finger, gripping it as tight as you could." She smiled sadly. "I imagined your little fluttering eyelids, fighting to stay awake and me tucking you into your cot in your nursery, singing to you until you fell fast asleep. I imagined taking turns with your father doing that every single night – singing to our princess."

Emma sniffed, holding back the tears that were forming. She would have loved to have had a mother who sang her to sleep every night.

"I always thought my daughter would be like me when she got older; you know, stubborn, defiant, opinionated. And from what I can see, that's exactly what I got," she chuckled. "I imagined you would kick up a fuss every time we had a ball to get ready for or some function we had to attend; being sneaky and sly and using every excuse under the sun to stay in your bed clothes as long as you possibly could before David or I would have to lay down the law so you'd surrender."

Emma listened intently, hanging on her every word and squeezing her hand every so often to let her know that she was there, paying attention. It was sad to hear Mary Margaret talk about everything they had both wanted – she reckoned she could have given David a run for his money whenever he tried to be the assertive parent – but at the same time it was nice to share that with her mother, despite it all. Hearing about the life she could have had just made her love her parents more and made her heart ache for what they had lost too.

"And then, and I know it's silly to have even thought that far ahead, I envisioned you becoming a young woman and leading your own life, separate from us. Finding your true love, starting a family and living in a palace where you could do things your own way were all the things I hoped for you. The things I wanted you to have." She stopped abruptly and turned to face the blonde, her free hand cupping her face. "But to be honest I don't think I would have ever wanted you to grow up. I wanted you to stay little, to stay simple, to stay at an age where no one had hurt you, no one had broken your heart, no one had deserted you…" she trailed off as her voice became a mere whisper. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "There was a part of me that always knew you had to grow up and get older and experience life but I had always imagined that I'd be there to hold your hand and dry your tears and protect you as best as I could from all of life's hardships. I wanted to share your childhood with you. Your angst-ridden teen years. Your early twenties. I didn't think that everything I had would be suddenly gone…from the very beginning."

She placed her hand over her mother's that lay on her cheek. "I hate that I didn't grow up with you," she breathed.

Snow inhaled deeply, her eyes searching her daughter's face. "Never grow up, Emma. We've already missed so much. You're already this beautiful, amazing woman who I couldn't be more proud of, but you'll always be my baby. So…please, please let us be your parents. Never grow up so much that you don't need us. Let it stay _that_ simple."

Releasing a few tears, Emma lunged forward and threw her arms around her mother, breathing in her presence.

Her voice wobbling and her chin quivering, she let out a gentle answer, "I promise, mom. I promise."

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
